Character Appearances
These charts list the 'appearances of all ' that have appeared in the show, extras not included. Take note though that the page is still a work in progress, so many errors are still present. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Take note that if a character's appearance falls under more than one of these, the color noted in the chart will be the one higher up on this legend table (e.g. if a character appears only in a photo but is also mentioned, the character will be shaded in with the color Khaki since the 'mentioned' category is higher than the 'appeared in photo' category). Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Total Appearances Only characters who have appeared in more than 4 episodes (and other important ones) will be listed here. As of 79 episodes aired to date; * Last episode aired and counted:'' Two Graves ''(4x22) Main Characters *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne = 88 episodes *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson = 88 episodes *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross = 88 episodes *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter = 88 episodes *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson = 77 episodes *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson = 67 episodes *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson = 67 episodes *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport = 43 episodes *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter = 43 episodes *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis = 44 episodes *James Tupper as David Clarke = 42 episodes *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal = 41 episodes *Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter = 21 episodes *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis = 21 episodes Supporting Characters *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke = 26 episodes *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda = 18 episodes *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari = 15 episodes *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis = 14 episodes *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne = 12 episodes *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan = 11 episodes *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol = 11 episodes *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley = 10 episodes *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell = 8 episode *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Younger Amanda = 7 episodes *Max Martini as Frank Stevens = 7 episodes *James Morrison as Gordon Murphy = 7 episodes *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace = 7 episodes *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan = 7 episodes *Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello = 7 episodes *Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado = 6 episode *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson = 11 episodes *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther = 6 episodes *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda = 6 episodes **Hiroyuki Sanada as Satoshi Takeda = 4 episodes *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack = 6 episodes *Olivier Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal = 5 episodes *Nestor Serrano as Edward Alvarez = 5 episodes *Carolyn Hennesy as Penelope Ellis = 5 episodes *Sebastian Pigott as Lyman Ellis = 4 episodes *Courtney Ford as Katherine Black = 4 episodes *Seychelle Gabriel as Regina George = 4 epiodes *E.J Bonilla as Marco Romero = 4 episodes *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley = 4 episodes *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks = 4 episodes *Robbie Amell as Adam Connor = 4 episodes *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter = 4 episodes *Burn Gorman as Trask = 4 episodes *Stephanie Jacobsen as Niko Takeda = 4 episodes *Gina Torres as Natalie Waters = 3 episode *Tommy Flanagan as Malcolm Black = 3 episodes *Grace Fulton as 15 years old Victoria Grayson = 3 episodes *Branden Fitzergerald as Young Aiden = 1 episode *Uncredited as Young Declan Porter = 1 episode characters Category:Other